


Coffee Colored Ink Stains

by ramenramyeon



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what I'm doing tbh, writer Young K
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenramyeon/pseuds/ramenramyeon
Summary: There are those who work hard.And there are those who just work.It's not because they've fallen into the pits of laziness.But sometimes it crawls up on them, slowly.Swallowing them whole and eating up the creativity they once had.I'm afraid.I'm aftraid that I'm writing about myself.The one that is as passionate.But the one that may be artistically broken.This is the story of the moment that two writers met, one who is setting people's on fire hearts with words that burst like fireworks, and the other in the midst of a creative burn-out, who craves for the red light of the flame she once had.





	Coffee Colored Ink Stains

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing so please bear with me. This fic is a very sudden decision as I don't want to lose the will to write something not related to work. 
> 
> I can't promise you regular updates but I hope that I can finish what I started.

null null null null null null


End file.
